thewalkingdeadocsfandomcom-20200214-history
Emilie Claire Deschamps
Emilie came to America from France at a young age. Since then, her family has been seperated. Her mother has been at college in Connecticut since they moved here, and Em hasn't seen her since the outbreak. She travels across the country, meeting people both good and bad, and fighting for her life every day Overview Appearance Emilie has long, slightly curly blonde hair that falls in gentle waves about her shoulders. Her bangs are layered and kept to the side. She generally keeps her hair up in a braid, ponytail, or a bun. Her eyes are large, and they are a brown-green color. She has naturally long eyelashes. Her skin is rather pale, because she just doesn't get that tan. She has full, pink lips and straight teeth from years of braces as a child. Emilie is about 5' 5" and weighs about 125 pounds. She has a lean, athletic build from practicing kendo and track. She has feminine, brown/blonde eyebrows and a beauty mark above and to the right of her upper lip. Personality Emilie is nice and funny. She is courteous, always being raised with manners. However, after the apocalypse, she became shy and distrustful. She is rather cold toward people and only trusts you if you resonate well with her intuition. She never was a very hopeful person, she is rather analytical and calculates the odds instead of believing in dumb luck. However, if she knows you or you are a part of her group, she is outrageous and outgoing. She also desperately wants things to return to how they were. She wants to hold on to what life used to be and she has trouble letting it go. She loves to fight and loves to kill walkers after what they did to her family, and she is very skilled in combat. She takes survival seriously, and sees it in a day by day sort of way. She handles herself surprisingly well under pressure. She used to be sweet and innocent, but the outbreak hardened her. She is sweet to you if she trusts you. But if she doesn't know you, she'd just as quickly point a gun at your head and not say a word. She is rather impulsive and does things in the spur of the moment. She only stops to think if it is a huge, potentially life changing decision. Emilie is loyal to her group, but if it came down to it she would save herself and her closest friends over anyone else. She tends to be prissy. Pre-Apocalypse Emilie was born June 16, 1996 in a quiet neighborhood in Rouen, France. Always the poster child, she did well in school and had manners to boot. She had many friends. When she was eight years old, however, her parents decided to move to Georgia so her mother could pursue a college education in rocket science. When they moved, Emilie quickly began to adopt the American customs and pop culture, including the love for martial arts. She began to practice kendo while her mother was away at Harvard, learning how to wield a katana. Her father was supportive; her mother found it garrish and was upset that her daughter was forgetting the French way of life so quickly. However, her mother showed her support by sending her a pure white katana, made by an authentic Japanese sword maker in Boston. This is the same katana she uses to this day. Her younger brothers, Jacques and Remy, were born in America. Post-Apocalypse When the outbreak happened, it was her youngest brother Remy's eighth birthday. Her father and the two boys when out shopping at the local superstore when it was overrun, unbeknownst to Emilie. She went looking for them after hearing the reports on TV and seeing the reporter get eaten. She encountered several walkers along the way and was almost killed. When she arrived at the superstore, she was devastated to see that the walkers, the chaos, and looters had all taken their toll. Walkers shambled around everywhere, bodies lay about this way and that, overturned cars smeared with gore blocked the entrances, and piles of shelves, junk, and burned bodies lay everywhere. She wandered around for a bit until she stumbled upon her father and Remy, both turned. She had to very tearfully put them down, the noise of which bringing a horde of walkers out from behind cover. They descended on her, and she emptied her last bullets, only to be saved by an ice pick-wielding scavenger named Kat. Emilie and Kat were distrustful of each other at first, but agreed to stick together. They stumbled upon a motel that night, where they encountered Rhett, a homeless teen holed up in the motel. They lived with him for a couple of months until a screaming girl drew walkers upon the motel. Rhett was killed trying to escape. The duo then found a group holed up in a mini mart while escaping the horde from the motel. The group leader took them in rather roughly. The group consisted of The leader, his wife, an old African-American woman, and others. When the group's scouting team was pinned down at a local high school, Emilie and Kat were expected to help with the rescue. As they left, the horde from the motel took over the mini mart. On the way to the school, the car that Emilie was riding in hit a walker. The car was miraculously unharmed, but Emilie was ejected and very nearly got eaten. The leader, Jim, stopped to help her but was grabbed by the walker herd and killed. Emilie got in the car as Harriet drove them to the high school. Killed Victims This list shows the victims Emilie has killed: *Numerous counts of zombies. *Allain Deschamps (her father, walker) *Remy Deschamps (her youngest brother, walker) Death (Only if applicable.) Killed By *none Trivia *Her mother's current whereabouts and status are unknown. Emilie is slowly attempting to work her way North to find her mother. *Emilie wields a katana, an SW1911 pistol, and a makhaira or kopis for her melee weapon. *She has eight years of kendo experience (since age 10) and she is currently a nanadan, or seventh dan, having done it for eight years. *She generally stays away from big cities. *She prefers to be making runs and fighting walkers. *My Deviantart reference sheet for her is here. Please check it out! ^^